Someone Who Change Me
by RinRaiKurosakiKuchiki
Summary: Rukia... seorang gadis tangguh dan tegar. Ia mencoba unutk mencari jati diri yang selama ini terkubur dalam hatinya. kehadiran seseorang mampu membuat dunianya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aisshhh.. susah bikin summary. tapi, saya harap anda sekalian bisa enjoy dengan fic ini...
1. Chapter 1

**Hollaaaaaaaaaa... kali ini bertemu lagi dengan Rinko Kurochiki dalam acara yang cetar membahana!**

**#Ditimpuk readers gegara berisik gak karuan#**

**Oke mangap yak pemirsa. Kali ini saya akan membuat sebuah fic baru.**

**Readers: WOYYYYY... MANA FIC YG KEMAREN?**

**Hahahahaha... syukur ada yang nanya. Fic yg kemarin saya pending dulu. Besok dilanjutin lagi. Ini saya mau colab sama adek saya tercinta, Jessi Paras Hadi.**

**Oke karena colab, jadi gak mungkin saya bikin sendiri. Saya ganti partner sekarang. Raiko saya gusur. #dicekek Raiko#**

**Jadi... para readers sekalian mesti mendukung saya buat bikin ni. Saya gak mau mengecewakan adek saya soalnya. Ente semua paham kan?**

**Okelah.. tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, mari kita sambit. #ehhh.. salah# Mari kita Sambut.**

**Someone Who Change Me**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**By: Rinko Kurochiki and Jessi Paras Hadi.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ommmmm... Bleach buat saya yaaaaa...**

**Om Kubo: Sembarangan koe. Bleach itu punya saya. Understand?**

**Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee... Si Om Kubo pelit amat sihhh.**

**Warning: Typo masih gentayangan kayak Kunti, gaje-ness, OOC, dan ini bukan cannon. Yg paling penting DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

* * *

_Chapter 1 Inuzuri  
_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Inuzuri. Sebuah desa terpencil dengan angka kejahatan terbanyak di Jepang. Tempat yang terkenal akan kekumuhannya dan kekejaman para mafianya ini begitu ditakuti banyak orang. Tempat yang terkenal akan kriminalnya ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam manusia yang keji dan tidak berperasaan.

Disebuah sudut tempat itu, seorang gadis kecil tampak berdiri ketakutan dengan seseorang pria yang tengah menghadangnya. Pria itu tampak mencoba ingin mengintimidasi gadis kecil itu.

''Mau kemana kau, gadis kecil? Bukankah sudah kubilang agar kau tidak menggangguku, hah?'' Teriak pria itu dengan kerasnya dibarengi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

''A.. aku hanya ingin mengambil barang milikku.''

Gadis kecil itu menunjuk sebuah kalung yang ada digenggaman pria itu.

''Apa kalung ini maksudmu?''

Pria itu menunjukan sebuah kalung liontin bertahtakan batu giok berwarna ungu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa dari kalung itu, tapi yang membuat itu menjadi istimewa dimata gadis kecil itu adalah pemberian dari mendiang ibunya.

''Aku mohon. Kembalikan kalung itu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu paman lagi.'' Pinta gadis kecil itu seraya bersujud dihadapannya

''Apa kau gila, hah? Kau sudah menggangguku dan kau mau mengambil barang ini? Matilah dihadapanku, bocah!''

Gadis kecil itu menutup erat matanya ketika pria itu hendak mengarahkan kakinya untuk menendang wajahnya. Bersiap untuk mendapatkan rasa sakit yang teramat.

''HENTIKAN!''

Pria itu menghentikan gerakannya ketika didengarnya seseoang yang berteriak kencang kearahnya. Begitupun juga gadis kecil itu yang melihat ke arah asal suara itu.

''RUKIA.''

''Ka.. kak Hisana.''

Hisana, kakak dari gadis kecl bernama Rukia itu menghampiri adiknya ketika melihat adiknya dalam bahaya. Dengan segera Hiasana memeluk adik kecilnya itu.

''Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?''

''Kheh.. datang lagi pengganggu yang mencoba untuk menjadi pahlawan.'' Ujar Pria itu seraya tersenyum mengejek.

Dengan gerakan spontan, Hisana menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng demi adiknya. Ia mencoba untuk melindungi adik kecilnya ini.

''Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada adikku?!'' Hisana menatap tajam pria itu.

''Kau tidak tahu ya? Adikmu sudah menggangguku bermain judi.''

Sejenak Hisana menatap adiknya, mencoba mencari kebenaran.

''Benarkah itu, Rukia?''

''Itu benar. Tapi aku melakukannya karena dia telah mengambil kalung yang ibu berikan padaku.''

Ujar gadis kecil itu membela dirinya.

''Kau dengar kan? Jadi bukan adikku yang salah. Sekarang aku mau kau mengembalikan barang yang telah kau ambil darinya.'' Hisana mencoba mengintimidasi pria tinggi besar itu. Pria itu hanya mampu tertawa geli mendengarnya.

''Jika tidak mau kuberikan, apa yang akan kau lakukan, nona manis"

''Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku jago karate? Akan kupatahkan tanganmu.'' Gertak gadis remaja itu ingin mencoba membuat pria itu takut padanya.

''Hahaha.. coba saja kalau kau berani.''

Hisana mengambil gerakan kuda-kudanya. Ia masih memikirkan strategi apa yang bagus untuk menghajar pria ini. Saat Hisana telah memikirkan cara apa yang tepat, segera Ia mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ditendangnya wajah pria itu tepat dirahangnya. Dan JACKPOT! Ia berhasil mengenainya. Pria itu telah tersungkur sekarang.

''Kheh.. kau baru tahu kan kehebatanku.'' Senyum Hiasana mengejek.

Hisana melihat kalung yang tergeletak di dekat pria itu terjatuh. Segera diambilnya kalung itu sebelum pria itu menyadarinya.

Hup.

''Khukhukhu.. mau kemana kau, nona pemberani?''

Hisana membelalakan mata dengan lebar ketika melihat pria itu tengah memegang kakinya dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Dengan sigap, pria itu berdiri dan mencekik leher Hisana dengan kuatnya.

''KAKAK!''

''Hahahaha,,, akan kubuat kau menerima akibatnya jika kau berani berurusan denganku.''

Hisana terus menerus meronta demi melepaskan cekikan pria itu. Rukia kecil juga tidak mau kalah dengan ikut menendang atau memukul pria itu. Tapi karena postur tubuhnya dan tenaganya yang tidak sepadan, ia tidak dapat merubuhkan pria itu. Dan malah dirinya yang tersungkur akibat tendangan pria itu.

Dari kejauhan, muncul seseorang pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut jabriknya. Dandanannya yang ala preman dan berbagai macam aksesoris perak yang melekat ditubuhnya, membuat dirirnya begitu disegani dan ditakuti oleh semua orang.

Dengan sigap, diicengkramnya tangan laki-laki yang tengah mencekik Hisana itu.

''Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari putriku, brengsek.''

''Siapa kau?'' Teriak pria itu mulai menjauh sambil masih mencengkram leher Hisana.

''Namaku Kenpachi Zaraki. Apa kau ingat dengan nama ini sekarang?'' Ujar Kenpachi dengan tatapan menusuknya.

''Ke.. kenpachi? Anggota geng Yakuza?''

''Ya. Jadi lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari putriku.''

Dengan segera, Kenpachi melepas paksa cengkraman tangan pria itu dari Hisana lalu menghajar pria itu secara bertubi-tubi hingga pria itu tersungkur tidak berdaya. Sedangkan Hisana dan Rukia hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Begitu selesai, Kenpachi segera menghampiri kedua putrinya itu.

''Kalian tidak apa-apa?''

''Iya. Kami tidak apa-apa.'' Ujar Hisana seraya memeluk Rukia yang masih terlihat agak syok itu.

''Baguslah. Kita pergi dari sini dan pulang.''

''Iya.''

* * *

.

.

.

**#Rin Kurochiki_Jes Paras Hadi#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hisana keluar dari kamar miliknya dan adiknya, setelah menidurkan Rukia yang sudah kelihatan tenang. Diberanda dari rumah flat ini, terlihat Kenpachi yang tengah duduk melamun memandangi Inuzuri dari luar. Hisana mencoba mengakrabkan suasana dengan menghidangkan kopi kesukaan ayahnya.

''Ini kopi untuk ayah.''

''Terima kasih.''

Hisana duduk disamping ayahnya seraya menyeruput teh hijau kesukaannya. Matanya mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan ayahnya. Hening sejenak melanda. Melihat putrinya yang begitu tenang, membuat Kenpachi berniat untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

''Apa kau mau kita pindah ke Seiretei, Hisana?'' Ungkap Kenpachi tanpa memandang wajah putrinya.

''Seiretei? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Apa ada sesuatu sehingga ayah memiliki rencana untuk pindah ke Seiretei?''

Kenpachi menghela nafasnya. Mencoba utuk menghilangkan rasa stress dipikirannya..

''Ayah hanya berpikir jika daerah ini tidak lagi aman untuk kalian berdua. Ayah hanya tidak ingin kalian dalam bahaya saat ayah tidak berada di rumah.''

Diam.. menjadi suasana yang dapat digambarkan saat ini. Namun itu tidak alam setelah Hisana menghela nafas dan mengutarakan pendapatnya.

''Jika itu keinginan ayah, aku dan Rukia akan mengikutinya. Bukankah kami anak ayah?'' Ujar Hisana tersenyum simpul menatap ayahnya.

''Baiklah. Lusa kita akan pindah ke Seiretei.''

Keputusan yang terbaik yang bisa diambil oleh Kenpachi adalah dengan membawa kedua anaknya untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih aman dari tempat yang mengerikan ini. Ya... itu benar.

**To Be Continued**

**#Rin_Kurochiki Room#**

**Readers: Assalamualaikum, atokkkk oh atokkk**

**Waalaikumsalam, ehhhh ada tamu. masuk, masuk. Tapi kenapa ente semua manggil saya atokkk. Lu pikir gue udah tua apa? #Author mulai sarap#**

**Inilah dia fic baru saya dengan Jessi sebagai partner saya. Belum keliatan kan inti ceritanya? Itu sudah pasti, karena saya mau bikin ini jadi multichapter.**

**Nanti ada sesi Jessi yang komentar. Karena dia newbie #asekkk# jadi mohon bantuannya juga ya Minna.**

**Oke.. saya Cuma mau bilang nanti bakalan ada surpise dari saya. Jadi.. tunggu tanggal mainnya. #ditimpuk readers pake galon#**

**Dari Rinko mungkin Cuma ini. Nanti selanjutnya biar Jessi aja yang lanjutin. Oke.. oke...**

**#Jessi_Room#**

**Hai Readers, perkenalkan saya Jessi. Saya masih belajar buat fic dengan kak Rin sebagai guru saya, kalau buatan saya ancur harap di maklumi yah ... saya harap para Readers mau ngasih review buat fic colab saya yang pertama kali ini , sekian dan terima kasih. **

**See You At Next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haloooo... disini Rin dan Jessi.. COME BACK PEMIRSA...**

**Oke.. ini adalah chapter 2 yang dipersembahkan oleh Jessi, adek saya. Yaa.. walaupun ada sedikit yang di edit-edit, tapi tidak mengurangi kadar siapa yang membuatnya. #plakkk#**

**Langsung aja deh kalo gitu. This is for you, minna.**

**Someone Who Change Me**

**By Rin Kurochiki and Jessi**

**Discalimer : ****. Bleach itu punya om saya. Tite Kubo.#dihajar Tite fc#**

**Warning: ooc, gajeness, misstypo ada di mana-mana, EYD semerawut #bahasa apa pula#, pokok'e Don;t like, don't read geh.**

Seiretei Junior High School. Sekolah yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah kota Seiretei ini menjadi tempat Rukia menuntut ilmu. Rukia sedikit kagum dengan bangunan sekolah ini. Tampak indah ketika siluet matahari menyinari gedung ini. Saat ini Rukia tengah menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya berada. Kelas 1C menjadi kelas yang akan Rukia tempati selama 1 tahun ini.

Begitu Rukia masuk ke kelas itu, pandangan mata para murid tertuju kearahnya. Grurnya yang sedari tadi berdiri didepannya mencoba mengenalkan Rukia pada para murid-muridnya ini.

''Kita kedatangan muridd baru di kelas ini. Dia pindahan dari Inuzuri. Zaraki, perkenalkan dirimu.''

"Namaku Rukia Zaraki, Salam kenal." Rukia tetap memasang wajah datarnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia begitu gugup memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas barunya.

Semua mata mengarah padanya. Rukia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya diri didepan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Baiklah Zaraki, kau boleh duduk di samping Abarai."

"Abarai , bisa kau angkat tanganmu." mendengar kata-kata gurunya, Rukia langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari seseorang yang bernama Abarai.

Setelah menemukannya, Rukia berjalan menuju ke arah anak berambut merah yang sedang mengangkat tangannya. Sedikit lega karena dia duduk di bagian belakang, tapi juga masih gugup karena merasa terus diperhatikan seseorang disebelahnya. Dengan takut-takut Rukia menoleh kesamping. Ternyata benar Abarai sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hai , namaku Renji Abarai. Tapi kau bisa memenggilku Renji. ku harap kita bisa berteman." melihat Abarai tersenyum lebar padanya Rukia pun tersenyum, tapi kerena masih gugup jadi terlihat seperti meringis.

"Ha.. hai, kau bisa memanggilku Rukia. Aku harap juga begitu."

Untunglah ada yang mengajaknya berkenalan, dengan begitu Rukia tidak merasa sendirian sekolah barunya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**#Jess_Rin Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah kepindahan Rukia bersama Ayah dan Kakaknya ke Seireitei. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil milik Ayahnya sebelum Ayahnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa Inuzuri.

Kini Kenpachi berhenti menjadi anggota Yakuza dan mulai bekerja untuk membiayai sekolah kedua anaknya juga untuk kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari dengan menjadi seorang satpam di sebuah bank. Hisana dan Rukia juga melanjutkan sekolah mereka.

Kehidupan baru mereka begitu tenang dan damai, berbeda dengan saat mereka masih di Inuzuri. Kenpachi semakin sering mengajarkan kedua anak-anaknya beladiri untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka dalam bahaya. Walaupun sekarang kehidupan mereka tenang, bukan berarti mereka bisa lengah.

"Hisana, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Hisana sedikit membersihkan sisa makanan dimulutnya dengan kain yang berada disamping mejanya. Benar, saat ini mereka sedang makan malam.

"Sangat menyenangkan, Ayah." jawab Hisana sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau punya banyak teman?"

"Ya, aku juga sudah banyak mengenal orang-orang di sekitar sini."

Hisana dengan mudah mendapatkan teman disekolah maupun di sekitar rumah mereka. Karena sifatnya yang ramah, murah senyum dan mudah bergaul banyak orang-orang yang menyukainya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu." Kenpachi melirik Rukia yang hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya.

"Rukia, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Kenpachi mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama pada Rukia.

"Baik, Yah"

"Apa kau punya banyak teman?"

"Um ..." Rukia terdiam.

Kenpachi sedikit khawatir dengan anaknya satu itu karena sifatnya yang susah bergaul dengan orang lain akan menjadikannya tidak betah dengan kehidupan baru mereka.

Berbeda dengan Hisana. Rukia yang tertutup dan pemalu membuatnya kesusahan mendapatkan seorang teman, apalagi Rukia lebih suka menyendiri dari pada berkumpul dengan banyak orang. Karena Rukia begitu pemalu untuk menutupinya Rukia bersikap dingin pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. disekolahnya dia hanya berteman dengan Renji sedangkan yang lainnya merasa segan untuk mengobrol dan berteman akrab dengan Rukia.

Kenpachi menghela nafas. sudah ia duga Rukia pasti kesulitan mendapatkan teman

"Rukia, apa kau suka tinggal di sini?" Karena sudah tahu jawabannya, Kepnachi mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Ya, disini lebih menyenangkan dari pada di Inuzuri." jawab Rukia cepat. Dia merasa lebih nyaman di Seireitei karena orang-orang di sekitarnya sangat ramah walaupun mereka tinggal dirumah yang kecil, tapi ini lebih baik dari pada di Inuzuri yang kebanyakan orang-orang kasar dan jahat.

"Baguslah kalau kalian suka disini." Kenpachi tersenyum merasa lega karena anak-anaknya lebih suka di tempat baru mereka. Jadi keputusannya membawa mereka pindah ke Seireitei adalah keputusan yang tepat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**#Jess_Rin Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Rukia ayo pulang." panggil Renji.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kelas sudah kosong. Hanya tinggal Rukia dan Renji.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Rukia memasukan buku-buku pelajarannya.

Renji dan Rukia menjadi sahabat baik. Sejak Rukia menjadi murid baru di kelasnya mereka selalu bersama karena yang baru dikenal Rukia hanya Renji. Dan Renji tahu Rukia hanya mengenalnya di sekolah, Renji pun mengajak Rukia untuk berteman dengan anak-anak yang lain. Akhirnya Rukia bisa mempunyai teman walaupun hanya beberapa saja.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Karena rumah Renji searah dengan Rukia mereka selalu pulang bersama. Mereka melewati jalan yang tidak biasa mereka lewati sepulang sekolah karena Renji disuruh pulang secepatnya dan Rukia menyarankan melewati jalan lain. Jalan tercepat untuk sampai kerumah tetapi agak berbahaya karena biasanya banyak preman yang sering berkumpul di situ. Biasanya mereka melewati jalan yang lebih aman walaupun lebih jauh. Awalnya Renji menolak tetapi karena tidak mau dimarahi kakeknya dia pun nekat.

Mereka berjalan dengan cepat, takut akan bertemu salah satu preman di situ. Tidak jauh lagi mereka akan melewati jalan yang berbahaya itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba ...

"Hey anak kecil, sini kalian." teriak seorang pria.

Renji dan Rukia pun langsung kaget dan menoleh kebelakang. "Sial, kita ketahuan." kata Renji pelan.

Ternyata ada dua preman yang melihat mereka.

"Ayo lari, Renji." Rukia langsung menarik tangan Renji dan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Hey jangan lari kalian." Preman-preman itu pun mengejar mereka.

Rukia mempercepat larinya sambil menarik tangan Renji. Preman itu kesulitan mengejar mereka karena lari mereka terlalu cepat.

"Sial cepat sekali larinya bocah-bocah itu." Gerutu preman yang memakai kacamata hitam dan berkumis tipis.

"Cepat, Iba-sa!. Jangan sampai mereka pergi." Teriak preman berkepala botak.

Nafas Rukia dan Renji mulai terasa sesak tidak sanggup lari lebih lama lagi. Kedua preman yang mengejar mereka pun mempercepat larinya. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menyusul kedua bocah itu.

"Apa kalian tuli, sudah ku bilang jangan lari." Bentak preman berkepala botak.

Mereka berdua mulai panik. Renji yang ketakutan hanya bisa terdiam. Rukia sama takutnya dengan Renji tapi dia mencoba untuk sedikit tenang dia mengambil tongkat kayu agak panjang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ikkaku, sepertinya bocah-bocah itu ketakutan." bisik preman yang dipanggil Iba tadi. Preman yang dipanggil Ikkaku itu mendekat.

"Hoy, kalian ja ..."

"Hiyaaaaaaaa." Tiba-tiba Rukia langsung menyerang Ikkaku dengan menggunakan kayu panjang di genggamannya, menjadikannya sebuah pedang. Rukia berpikir itulah saatnya mempraktekkan latihan yang di berikan ayahnya selama ini.

Reflek Ikkaku mundur tetapi karena serangan Rukia terlalu cepat akhirnya tangannya terkena pukulan. Rukia tetap menyerangnya lagi dengan jurus-jurus Kendo yang di ajarkan ayahnya.

Ikkaku terlalu terkejut karena Rukia menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Rukia mulai mengangkat tongkatnya lalu melangkah maju dan mengarahkan tongkat itu kebagian perut kanan Ikakku.

DUAGH.

Ikkaku pun roboh. Renji yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya diam dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar terbuka. Dia terlalu kaget melihat temannya mengalahkan preman itu.

"Ikkaku!"

Iba yang melihat itu pun berlari mendekat. Rukia sedikit panik karena teman preman botak itu mendekat. Akhirnya Rukia juga menyerang Iba dengan serangan di kepala.

DUAGH.

Setelah menyerang Iba, Rukia langsung membuang tongkat yang dipegangnya dan berlari kearah Renji.

Renji yang masih shock karena melihat Rukia menyerang dan mengalahkan dua preman pun langsung sadar begitu Rukia menarik tangannya dan berlari menjauh.

"Hah ... hahhh ... hahhh." Rukia sangat kelelahan tidak mampu untuk berlari lagi. Untungnya mereka sudah sangat jauh dari tempat tadi.

"Hahhh ... kauh gila Rukia ... hahh..." Renji sangat tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang barusan dilihatnya. Ternyata temannya itu sangat hebat.

"Haaahhhh ... kalau aku tidak begitu bisa-bisa kita tidak akan pernah bisa pulang, Bodoh." Rukia jadi kesal mendengar kata-kata Renji yang mengatainya gila.

"Kau belajar dengan siapa?" Renji jadi penasaran. Karena sudah hampir Tiga tahun dia mengenal Rukia dan baru tau kalau temannya itu bisa beladiri.

"Dari ayahku. Ayo cepat kau bilang harus segera pulang, makanya kita melewati jalan berbahaya itu." Rukia ingin cepat sampai dirumahnya agar bisa segera istirahat.

"Ah aku hampir lupa."

Renji pun berbelok menuju rumahnya. Rukia tetap berjalan lurus kearah tempat yang ditinggalinya dan keluarganya selama Tiga tahun ini.

"Aku pulang." teriak Rukia dari depan rumahnya.

"Selamat datang." jawab Hisana sambil mendatangi Rukia yang terlihat kelelahan. "Kau kenapa, Rukia?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya sudah. Setelah ini bisa temani kakak berbelanja?"

"Baiklah."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**#Jess_Rin Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari sudah gelap. Orang-orang sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk melepas lelah setelah bekerja. Begitu pula Kenpachi, setelah mandi dia duduk di depan meja makan untuk makan malam bersama keluarga kecilnya. Hisana dan Rukia sedang sibuk menyiapkan hidangan makan malam untuk mereka. Kenpachi bersyukur akan kehidupan yang tenang mereka yang sekarang dan berharap akan seperti ini seterusnya.

TOK ... TOK ... TOK.

Tiba tiba pintu depan rumah diketuk oleh seseorang. Mereka pun menoleh kearah pintu.

"Biar aku yang buka." Rukia berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

Matanya terbelalak. Rukia sangat terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Hoy bocah."

Rukia hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu.

**To Be Continued**

**Jes_Paras Hadi Room**

**Huaaaaaaahh akhirnya selesai juga \(*,*)/**

**Terima kasih Readers yang sudah membaca dan mereviwe Fic colab pertama saya dengan Rinko-Senpai.**

**Terima kasih banyak. m(_ _)m**

_**Teknik yang dilakukan rukia :**_

_**Do**__** adalah tebasan badan atau perut. Sasarannya adalah sisi kiri atau kanan perut. Kendoka yang mengenai sasaran perut, kemudian langsung menarik kembali pedangnya, ini seperti gerakan merobek perut lawan. Teknik ini cukup sulit.**_

_**Men **__**adalah tebasan kepala. Gerakan teknik ini diarahkan ke kepala lawan. Pedang diangkat di atas kepala dan kemudian diayunkan ke kepala lawan. Ini adalah teknik dasar. Variasi dari **__**Men**__** adalah **__**Sayu-Men**__**, serangan ke ara pelipis kiri atau kanan lawan.**_

**Rinko Kurochiki Room**

**Halo minna. Sumpah, kata-kata yang mau saya kasi buat fic buatan adek saya ini adalah... K-E-R-E-N. Percaya atau gak ya, ini asli buatan dia. Saya hanya mengedit yang bagian atas sama sebagian Typo yang masih ada. Selebihnya Jessi yang bikin. Kasi seratus jempol buat adek saya ini.**

**Apa alurnya kecepetan? Atau kurang greget? Kalo saya rasa sih sudah oke. Cuma gak tau untuk readers sekalian. Nanti kalo review, kasinya buat Jessi aja ya. Karena saya Cuma mengontrol aja kok. Hehehehe**

**Okelah, yang mau review boleh kok. Saya sangat mengapresiasi sekali untuk setiap review yang ada. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para reviewer dan readers yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya saya yang (lagi-lagi) muncul di ffn. Sekali lagi Hontou Ni Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

**Rin serahkan pada Jessi sepenuhnya deh. #Mungkin Jessi Reinkarnasi dari Raiko# :'(**

**Arigatou**


End file.
